


Not Fatigues!

by SashaValeria



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria
Summary: Sasha has to go to a dinner with royalty. Her wife demands she dress up slightly fancier than her literal army fatigues.
Kudos: 3





	Not Fatigues!

"Nao, where the fuck are you taking me, I have vice presidential things to do right now!" Sasha Vali, Third Vice President of the Pacific States of America (even if Mr. Fisher wants to rename it back to the USA, Sasha doesn't think it'll stick) was being dragged along by her wife Naomi Vali through the "Green House", the new capitol building in Sacramento. The fact that they were being followed along by not only secret service members but also Rose Guard members carrying weapons was an ignorable occurrence.

Naomi scoffed and shook her head, frowning and squinting at Sasha, saying "You are NOT going to this dinner in your guard fatigues. You just aren't. No way." And she cut Sasha off before she could rebut, "I know you don't want to go in a dress, either, I get that. But seriously, it's not the cease-fire anniversary dinner, you can't get away with going in fatigues." As she finished saying that, she threw open the doors to their living quarters in the capitol building, which they didn't use much besides when doing a lot of meetings and such. She dragged Sasha in to the room and pointed to one of the Rose Guard members now hanging around at the room's door, saying, "Hey Danny, get the back from the closet. Should be hanging front and center on the rack."

Lieutenant Danielle Richardson looked mildly shocked, flicking her eyes over to the reluctantly nodding Sasha, before lightly making her way over to said closet, opening it to reveal a large dry-cleaning bag hanging front and center, just as expected. Taking it over to Naomi, Danielle saluted her superior officers’ wife before scurrying back out of the room, eager to get away from the potential shitstorm to come. Dry cleaning means fancy, and that's always a hard sell with Sasha, as anyone who knows her can tell you. As she closed the door behind her, Secret Service Agent Sampson looked over and quirked his eyebrows, in which Danielle responded by shaking her head. Nothing to be done now but wait.

The Press would later comment on Vice President Sasha Valeria appearing at a state dinner with Princess Elizabeth in a Hazel Beret with a Rose Guard pin in it, a suit shirt tailored well to her form, and loose slacks. Nearly universally stated as being "Much Fancier than her standard fair of Army boots, fatigues, and pink". The best picture of the night shows her arm in arm with her wife Naomi, both grinning ear to ear.


End file.
